1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a metallic pin into a resin part, and particularly relates to a mounting structure used to assemble a handle assembly for a tailgate of an automobile of a pickup type.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional arrangement for mounting a metallic pin into a resin part. The metallic pin A is constructed by an anchor B which is inserted into a sleeve-shaped attaching hole or recess C of a resin part D, a projection E to which a lever or a plate F is attached, and a flange G which is formed between the anchor B and the projection E. An outer circumference of the anchor B is preferably knurled. A diameter of the anchor B is slightly longer than that of the attaching hole C. The anchor B is inserted into the attaching hole C until the flange G comes into contact with the resin part D while the anchor B is heated by using supersonic waves, etc. Thereafter, the lever F is attached to the projection E. A head H is formed at a tip end of the projection E by caulking processing, etc.
A problem of the conventional arrangement exists in that no accuracy of an inserting position of the metallic pin A can be increased. A main cause for this problem is that the metallic pin A is often pushed back by the air within the attaching hole C compressed by inserting the anchor B. An additional cause for this problem is that a portion near an inlet of the attaching hole C is melted and deformed in contact with the heated flange G in a certain case.
Another problem of the conventional arrangement also exists in that it is difficult to form the head H at the tip end of the projection E. There is a case in which the resin part D is crushed by external force for forming the head H.